


A Mate Unexpected

by kitty_fic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Merlin, Clubbing, Desperation, Incubus Merlin, M/M, Mates, Office Sex, Pheromones, Self-Lubrication, Soulmates, Succubi & Incubi, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), brief Merlin/Gwaine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/pseuds/kitty_fic
Summary: Merlin is on a quest to feed that he can’t push off any longer, but what he finds is so much more than a simple meal.





	A Mate Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Challenge One: (Con)Quest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725908) by [Pornalot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pornalot/pseuds/Pornalot). 



> This is an updated version of my entry originally written and posted [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11725908/chapters/26417775) for pornalot 2017's week 1 prompt (Con)Quest.
> 
> Betaed by the amazing jiang, who always makes my words a million times better! <3

Merlin walks past three other clubs before he reaches the entrance to Camelot. He stands outside for twenty minutes, wishing for another option, before he finally decides to go inside. Clubs aren’t his preferred method of feeding, but _needs must._

Merlin knows he’s pushed himself too far this time. He feels weak and off-kilter from such a long gap between meals and waiting for a better alternative is no longer an option. It’s a quest he can’t ignore: get in, get fed, and get out. 

With a simple touch to his arm, the huge hulk of a man guarding the door just blinks as Merlin slides past the queue and slips inside the club.

The mob of people parts for him as he walks onto the dance floor. He feels all eyes on him as he goes. Bodies press in on him from all sides, drawn to the pheromones he puts out. It doesn’t take long for him to gather a crowd.

He sways to the music, taking in the sights and scents of his surrounding. The mere smell of lust and sex permeating the club helps take the edge off of his hunger, but it’s not enough. He’ll have to find someone — anyone — for some one-on-one time. He needs to touch, taste, _and_ fuck in order to keep the hunger at bay.

Finally, he decides it’s time. He’s practically starving and putting it off any further could be dangerous — not just for him, but for others as well if he loses control. He’s only heard stories of incubi who have gone feral and ravenous, but it’s not something that he ever wants to experience himself. He should just pick someone and be done with it. 

Merlin spies a roguishly handsome man with a devilish grin and he makes his choice. He grabs Tall-Dark-and-Handsome’s hand and pulls him into a back hallway that is long, dark, and deserted — perfect for Merlin’s needs. 

“I’m Gwaine. What’s your name?” He shoves Merlin up against the wall. Their hips nudge together and a jolt of the familiar and sating pleasure runs through Merlin when they collide. 

“Merlin,” he moans against Gwaine’s mouth in relief as the hunger abates and a soothing fullness begins to slake his yearning.

“Nice to meet you, Merlin,” Gwaine says, lips still pressed to Merlin's.

Merlin’s barely reached for Gwaine’s zip when he feels a prickle go up his spine — a sensation like he's never felt before. He glances up over Gwaine’s shoulder and sees _him_ : golden and perfect and possibly the most beautiful person that Merlin has ever laid eyes on. 

The reaction in Merlin is instantaneous. It feels like a shock of electricity shooting through his body. His heart skips a beat as every muscle in his body clenches and sings out for his _mate_.

“Hey, Boss.” Gwaine pulls away and Merlin lets him go. 

Merlin only has eyes for the man moving towards him. With each step closer, the grip on his lungs lessens.

Merlin can only imagine the expression on his own face as he peers wide-eyed at the golden Adonis mere steps away.

He can practically feel Gwaine looking between the two of them with a fair amount of confusion and curiosity, but with acceptance as well.

“Gwaine,” the man growls. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

Gwaine shrugs easily. “Yeah, sure. It was only a spot of fun, right, Merlin?” Gwaine shoots him a grin as he backs down the hall. “I’ll catch you later, Arthur.”

 _Arthur_ — Merlin’s heart thrums to the rhythm of his mate’s name.

Arthur glares at Gwaine until he’s out of sight, then directs that intense attention to Merlin once more. 

Merlin reaches for him, impatient to touch. With the first contact of skin, Merlin feels something slot into place deep inside his soul. Arthur tangles their fingers together and leads him down the hallway to a closed door. 

Once inside, Arthur’s hands are all over him and the edge of Merlin’s vision blurs as pleasure reverberates between them. 

They kiss slow and languid for long moments. Merlin had only expected to feed, but this all encompassing feeling of completeness is so much better.

When they finally break apart, Arthur just watches, desire in his eyes, as Merlin rips off his shirt then reaches for Arthur’s as well only to have his hands pushes away.

“Careful — this suit is Gucci — which means it probably costs more than your entire wardrobe combined,” Arthur teases.

”Please, Arthur,” Merlin begs, reaching for him again.

“Okay, okay. I’ve got you,” Arthur promises, growing serious again as he peppers Merlin’s lips with more soft kisses.

“Need you so much.” Shifting closer again, Merlin’s hands slide down to unbutton Arthur’s trousers and he finally gets his hand wrapped around Arthur’s length. He’s long and hot and perfect as he bucks up into Merlin’s grip, but Merlin wants so much more.

“Please, fuck me. Take me now.”

It’s all Arthur needs to hear; he steps back to slip out of his silk shirt, but, before Merlin can even begin to mourn the loss, he returns to crowd him against the furniture. 

Spinning him around, Arthur bends him over the desk, and yanks his tight trousers down over his arse, letting them fall to his knees.

Merlin arches his back and shoves back into Arthur’s grip. He can feel his arse already wet and leaking when Arthur pulls his cheeks apart and just stares.

Merlin groans as Arthur traces a finger down his crack circling his hole and teasing over his rim.

“You’re wet,” Arthur says, lips tenderly pressed between Merlin’s shoulder blades.

“Mmhmm,” Merlin agrees, shoving back, encouraging Arthur to give him more. But Arthur only teases — sliding his finger over Merlin’s pucker, petting his rim with small soothing strokes of his thumb — as Merlin clenches and whines to be filled.

“Please,” Merlin whimpers.

Finally, Arthur pushes inside, crooks his fingers, and rubs over Merlin’s prostate on his first try. 

Merlin shoves back, blissed out as he fucks himself on Arthur’s hand until he’s moaning Arthur’s name over and over again.

With just a couple more thrusts, Arthur slides his fingers out and replaces them with his cock, hot and hard between Merlin’s cheeks. He pushes easily inside Merlin’s wet hole, shifting forward so slow — too slow, Merlin thinks. 

Once he completely bottoms out, Arthur rolls his hips before sliding out and in again. 

“More…” Merlin urges him on as Arthur drives his hips forward harder and faster.

He slides his hand around Merlin’s front, grabs his cock and strokes him to the same rhythm as his hips movements. Merlin can feel a surge of power building, larger than anything he's ever felt before.

“Oh, please, yes...” Merlin mewls against the sleek surface of the desk, his hot breath leaving streaks of fog against the glass desktop as Arthur fucks into him desperately, his dick ramming deep into Merlin’s ass.

The sensations continue to grow between them and it’s delicious. Merlin doesn’t resist it even though it feels too big, like the pleasure might tear him apart from the inside out. He clenches his eyes shut and rides the ebb and flow of pain-pleasure until it crests. His whole body trembles with satisfaction as Arthur’s orgasm crashes over him, nourishing him, body and soul. 

He savors the feeling of Arthur spilling inside him before his whole body tightens and Merlin follows him over the edge. With a shout, Merlin paints the surface of Arthur’s desk with streaks of come, his hunger satisfied in a way that he’s never experienced before.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a one-shot and for all intents and purposes, it can be read as is and considered complete; however I may add an epilogue or chapter two at a later time just for fun.
> 
> So, if you liked it, let me know what you might like to see in the future for these two! <3


End file.
